


A thousand times over

by requim



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim





	A thousand times over

格朗泰尔想起他最后一次见到安灼拉，他那个时候还没有反应过来。那个年轻人裹着一件长外套站在雨地里，没有伞，格朗泰尔在屋檐下避雨，他垂垂老矣，自有人把他借给他：一个小男孩，大学的模样，听口音像是英国人，有很漂亮的蓝眼睛。他把伞借给格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔扯起嘴角对他微笑。“谢谢你，” 他如是说，他老了之后声音时常发抖，手指也会发抖，到了最近连手腕也开始不受控制起来。年轻人说不用，但格朗泰尔坚持把自己恰好随身带着的咖啡馆优惠券送给了他。小男孩在这之后冒着雨跑了出去，很快消失在建筑物的阴影里。

然后格朗泰尔就看到了安灼拉，站在转角，手插在衣服口袋里。他的背影在颤抖，可能是因为雨，但格朗泰尔突然想到了时空穿越症。他很久没有和穿越症患者接触过了，这个突然跳进脑子里的想法像是一只忽然栽到你家玻璃上的喜鹊，你不知道它从何而来，但它就在那里，你也别无办法。  
年轻人转过头，他的金发，他透过雾蒙蒙的雨帘里的蓝眼睛，水挂在他的睫毛上。

“安灼拉。” 格朗泰尔听到自己说。语气比他料想的要平淡可能一百倍，像是数十年前他在画室里画画，安灼拉走进来端着杯热咖啡，他于是抬起头笑着跟他打招呼那样语调平淡无奇。

安灼拉看着他。他盯着格朗泰尔的脸，嘴唇轻轻分开。他没有说话，嘴唇有点儿干裂，他眨了眨眼睛。

于是格朗泰尔又说了一遍，这次声音小了一点，几乎是耳语了，只有嘴唇在动。他无声的说着安灼拉的名字，然后又是一遍。“安灼拉。” 

———

格朗泰尔从未说过他去看过安灼拉，从没有提到，他甚至没怎么提过安灼拉，只有一次他在买完通心粉之后说，安灼拉最喜欢的那个牌子停产了。直到某一天他忽然问公白飞，语气像是与他说街角那间咖啡馆的硬面包圈很好吃一样波澜不惊。他说：“你周六早上有空吗？能开车送我去看看安灼拉吗？我的车送去保修了。” 

于是公白飞答应了，他透过镜片偷偷的瞟着格朗泰尔，后者握着咖啡杯，雨水划过伞面砸在地上，粉身碎骨。

———

格朗泰尔从来没有掩饰过他对失去安灼拉的恐惧。或者他曾经有过，但安灼拉对此心知肚明，于是掩饰就失去了意义。每次安灼拉穿越回来他们都会做爱，安灼拉抱着他，吻他的眼睛，告诉他“我在这里。” 他们没有讨论过报纸上频频报道的时间穿越者在某一次穿越之后再未归来，警方在半个月后宣告“又一期时间旅行者的空间／时间错位症”，他们也没有讨论过那些早逝的时间旅行者们，十三岁的小女孩在穿越后一病不起，两周之后在病床上安然离去，手里抱着自己那只叫goofy的小熊。他们从来没有讨论过这些，只是在安灼拉每一次精疲力竭的出现在家里客厅的时候格朗泰尔会给他端一杯热茶，拿着毯子，扶他到卧室然后吻他，很慢的，然后他会脱掉安灼拉的衣服。他可能给他一个很长的口活，直到安灼拉再也忍不住，吼着他的名字射出来，又或者他会让安灼拉进入他，两个人一起攀上高潮。

安灼拉在他生命的最后一年彻底停止了穿越，前六个月他们为此高兴，安灼拉从未那么热心又全身心的投入进他的工作里过——他以前无法如此，不定时的时间穿越能打破一切精心定制的计划，格朗泰尔没有见过那么开心的安灼拉。他们的关注者突破十万，境外媒体开始报道他们的消息，政府开始关注，等等。安灼拉很忙。他有时候打开房门的时候已经过了十一点，或者更晚，如果这个时候格朗泰尔已经睡下了，他会去隔壁的客房睡，格朗泰尔和他说过这是不必要的，安灼拉没有跟他妥协。

安灼拉进医院之后他们起初以为只是疲劳过度，博须埃给格朗泰尔打了一个电话，他当时在画展上，第一遍没有听到，拿起手机的时候博须埃的声音差点把那位专心看画的女士吓的被高跟鞋绊倒。他匆匆忙忙打的到了医院，他跟护士说他是患者的丈夫，他们就让他进去了。安灼拉闭着眼，手背上连着吊针瓶。

格朗泰尔弯下腰问他的额头，公白飞在窗外看着他们，一言不发。

两天后他们确诊了安灼拉。安灼拉还剩下多少时间成了个未知数，或许三天，或许半年，或许一年。从没有定数，也无从判断。安灼拉在那之后只多住了两天院就坚持回家，“我不需要在这里浪费生命，” 他说，握着格朗泰尔的手，轻轻捏着他的拇指。“而且回家了你还可以继续作画，在这里只是浪费我们两个人的时间。” 

格朗泰尔去问若利，若利说他如果觉得这样是最好的，那就这样吧。

这可能是格朗泰尔第一次真实的感觉到安灼拉要走了，之前的那些天像是在梦里一样，一场他拼命想要挣扎着醒过来的噩梦，而现在他醒过来了，情况只是更糟。

生活照常。他们每天在一张床上醒来，轮流去做吐司或者煎蛋，又或者热一热剩下来的pizza外卖，安灼拉会把他的白天花在处理邮件上，下午他去公司，但每天晚上都在六点钟前回家。他们晚上一起去屋子后面的游泳池里游泳，在水里交换很长的亲吻。

这种日子过了半年，格朗泰尔从来没有一天掩饰过他对失去安灼拉的恐惧。他不可能假装安灼拉的医生对他们说过的话从不存在，它们在他脑子里炸响，从他睁开眼的那一刻开始，又到他听着安灼拉的呼吸声睡着的那一刻。

安灼拉试图跟他讨论这个问题，他问格朗泰尔日后的打算，格朗泰尔说我没有打算。安灼拉沉默，垂下头吻格朗泰尔的发丝。第二天清晨他们都起的很早，安灼拉说我喜欢你能继续下去，他没说继续什么，这是显而易见的。

格朗泰尔没有回答。

安灼拉在冬天再一次病倒。他在晕倒前的半周表现的很怪异，格朗泰尔说不上哪里奇怪，他从画室出来，安灼拉就呆呆的坐在他们的沙发上，面前摆着一杯茶。他说我们上楼，没有等格朗泰尔有异议就先上了楼梯。

他很大力的亲吻格朗泰尔的唇，格朗泰尔有充分理由怀疑他有没有把他自己咬出血。他拿来润滑剂给格朗泰尔润滑，手指发着抖，刮过会让格朗泰尔颤抖着呻吟的内壁，格朗泰尔瘫在他的怀里，气喘吁吁的吻他的下巴，和喉结。

那是场很慢的性爱，安灼拉花了很多时间来做前戏，缓慢又温柔，进去的时候格朗泰尔几乎感觉不到痛，安灼拉动的也很慢，每一次抽插都划过格朗泰尔的性感带，让他战栗。他们交换湿漉漉的亲吻，喘息着低喃彼此的名字。

在最后高潮的时候安灼拉抱紧了格朗泰尔，他吻着他的睫毛，像是他平时最喜欢做的那样，他说：我在这里。


End file.
